Specific Aim 1: examine the change of histone modifications on PPARgamma promoter in the early phase of adipogenesis. By ChIP assays, we have observed robust change of multiple histone acetylation and methylation on PPARgamma promoter in the early phase of adipogenesis. Specific Aim 2: investigate the functional significance of the histone modification change on PPARgamma promoter by depleting the responsible enzymes. Specific Aim 3: investigate the roles of other epigenetic mechanisms, in particular chromatin remodeling and non-coding RNAs, in regulation of PPARgamma expression and adipogenesis.